It is frequently desired to provide folds on printed subject matter received from a printing machine and to insert folded cut copy products in different forms in other printed copies. This problem arises frequently when inserts are to be placed in newspapers or other publications. One type of printed copy product may, for example, contain advertisements for ladies' wear; another type advertisement for men's wear. Selected issues of the newspaper may carry both advertisements, whereas other issues or other publications may, selectively, only carry the one or the other type of insert. In the past, it was necessary to generate the different types of inserts--for example for ladies' wear and men's wear--in two separate folding groups or folding apparatus, and then assemble them together, for subsequent introduction, for example, in a newspaper or the like. This, of course, requires substantial apparatus and additional time.